Planter systems for stacking and combining containers for the display and maintenance of plants and flowers have been known heretofore in many modular and non-modular structures. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 307,936 to Frey, patented Nov. 11, 1884. The Frey patent as in many prior structures various containers are spaced in relationship to each other so as to become unitized although providing separate containers isolating the various plants to be maintained and exhibited.
The Frey disclosure shows the various containers located in vertical arrangement. Other systems are capable of use in a horizontal direction. In these arrangements the individual containers are restrained from lateral movement from each other by a pierced receptacle as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,912 to Diller, patented Dec. 10, 1974. It is also known to use stacked arrangements for flower pots and garden containers using interlinking parts to maintain the relationship between the containers. Such structures are shown, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,076,289 and 3,076,290 to Gallo, issued Feb. 5, 1963.
The advent of inexpensive injection and cast plastic molding procedures of great strength and wear-resistance has made desirable flower and garden containers having shapes capable of being molded in high quantities by such plastic formation method and at the same time provide a practical interlocking of members providing many pleasing designs.
The prior structures, as in the Gallo patents, do not provide an overall planter system for interspacing and linking the containers but rather are added parts for linking the various pots and containers together.